The Green-Eyed Monster
by BrianaRamma
Summary: Continuing one of the works of Dramatic-ADD-Having-ass-Writer. I hope I do as great a job as she did. This story contains a lot of violent topics, so if you're not into those kinds of stories, stop now. What happens when someone the Fosters have grown to like and trust turns on them? Will they all make it out alive? Or will they be defeated by the Green-Eyed Monster?
1. Chapter 1

**Just so you know I'm taking over this fanfiction for ****Dramatic-ADD-Having-ass-Writer****. I think she did an amazing job on it and I jumped at the opportunity to continue it for her. I hope I'm able to do it justice. **

**Okay so I've written many fanfictions before but this is the first one I'm actually posting. Seeing how it goes will determine if I decide to post some of my own fanfictions in the future. That being said I hope you enjoy it. **

**Disclaimer: Will probably be the most angst-filled fic in the entire Fosters-section of the website. If you're sensitive to subjects such as violence or rape, do not continue reading. Or if you're overly sensitive, period, do not continue reading. **

**I unfortunately do not own The Fosters, but am in love with the show.**

**Prologue**

Stef opened the front door and didn't even bother peaking her head through it, to discover what was on the other side. Her tears were blurring her vision anyway so she probably wouldn't see much.

She stepped one foot out of the doorway and felt the door slam shut right behind her, causing her to flinch at the loud sound it made just as it hit the frame.

She heard him lock the doorknob from the other side, and that's when she realized that there was no going back.

She glanced back upwards and saw the flashing red and blue lights, everywhere she turned, clouding up the darkness of the night. Large flashlights were now blinding her vision even more so, and she could barely make out any of the other officers.

Captain Robert's voice was loud enough to grab everyone's attention. She rushed over to the blonde woman, while putting her hands in the air, in an effort to instruct all of the other officers. "DON'T SHOOT! DON'T SHOOT!" she yelled as she made her way over to the woman standing on the porch.

"CAPTAIN, STAY BACK!" the blonde ordered as the hand, in which she held her pistol in, started to tremble with fear.

The Captain leaned down and placed her own weapon onto the first step of the porch. "Look, no guns, Stef... Alright?" she said and put her hands up in front of her, so that Stef could see that she was harmless.

Roberts quickly turned her attention to another officer's voice. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING CAPTAIN!"

"DON'T SHOOT! I REPEAT, DON'T SHOOT!" the dark-skinned woman yelled at all of the other officers on the scene. She turned to face back towards Stef, "What's going on, Stef?"

Her voice depicted more worry than fear. She wasn't afraid of this woman, a woman she'd known for years. But she knew something else was wrong, something that was causing one of her best officers to behave this irrationally. This wasn't the Stef Foster that she grew to know and trust.

_I can't tell her,_ Stef thought to herself.

_He specifically told me not to. _

_I don't want to shoot at anyone. _

_But he promised to kill them all if I didn't. _

_After everything I watched him do to my family, I don't doubt for a second that he would easily follow through on his threats. _

_There's no way in hell I can let that happen._

_Over my dead body. _

_Literally._

Roberts still tried to remain as calm as possible, "Stef…Put the gun down. I know you, Stef. And I know that you don't want to shoot anyone."

Stef mouthed the words, _I have to_. Her lips tightened and her face trembled as she thought about what she had to do. She wasn't even sure if he would keep his end of the deal, but this was her only option. This was the only chance her family had at walking away from this horrific ordeal. Her family, the most important thing in her life. She could just see them now. The pure terror in all of their faces. It was enough to make her do just about anything. Even this.

Roberts eyed Stef desperately and shook her head no, "You don't have to do this." She glanced back at the door and automatically knew that he was still in there. And he was listening to them, "I'M SURE THERE'S ANOTHER WAY WE CAN HANDLE THIS. ANOTHER WAY THAT DOESN'T INVOLVE ANYONE ELSE GETTING HURT!"

_Silence._

They both heard a soft knock on the side-window.

Stef knew that was her cue.

He would knock only once.

And if he had to knock a second time, he'd promised to shoot them all.

Stef quickly raised her gun and placed her finger on the trigger.

"STEF! NO!" Captain Roberts yelled as she began to step even closer to the woman. But before anyone could blink, a gunshot was fired, leaving a dying ringing-sound in all of their ears.

_They didn't understand what was at stake._

_They didn't have to listen and watch all of the terrible things he did to her family._

_He was a monster._

_A monster, who befriended them all at first, only so he could torture them all later._

_He was a green-eyed monster._

TBC…

**So, for those of you who started reading this story before, you already know who the monster is. For those who don't know, I promise you won't be left in suspense for too long. **

**So I pretty much kept the first chapter the same as the original. Just added a couple things here and there. I'll probably be doing the same for the rest of the already written chapters. The original author did an amazing job at writing out the story and I just can't seem to find anything I'd want to change. **

**Since this isn't my original work, I figured I would ask for any ideas of where you were hoping this story would go. If there's anything you'd like to see happen in future chapters, just PM me with your ideas. I'll definitely appreciate and consider using any ideas given. **

**I'll probably update with the second chapter either later on tonight or tomorrow. Until then, thanks for reading :D**


	2. Chapter 2

8 Hours Earlier 5PM…

Stef had just gotten home from a long day at work and was greeted by the lovely aroma of her wife's infamous lasagna. "Dinner smells delicious, babe," she complimented, as she walked around the kitchen table and kissed her wife passionately on the lips.

Lena pulled back when, her mind caught back up with her, "Did you get it?"

"Get what?" Stef asked in confusion.

"The cake!" Lena whisper-yelled. "I told you to pick it up from Ralph's bakery, when you got out of work, Stef. Please don't tell me you forgot."

"No, I thought you were picking it up?" Stef tried to reason.

"No, I told you that I had to run over to Best Buy after school. To get Brandon's gift. And then you said—"

"That I would pick it up after work," Stef hit herself on the forehead as she remembered the conversation. Her eyes lit up as she stared back at her wife, "But then I texted you back letting you know that I was running late, and that I wouldn't be able to get it."

Lena tried to remain calm, even though she was completely raging inside. "Stef, how many times do we have to go over this? Just because you think you said something, doesn't mean you actually did it… You know what? Just forget it. Forget it. Maybe I can make it to the bakery before they close," Lena said as she grabbed her car keys from the bowl.

"Lena?" Stef asked as she walked over to her now irritated wife.

"What?" Lena replied with an attitude, something Stef wasn't accustomed to.

Stef wrapped her palms around her wife arms and smirked, "The cakes in the car, babe."

Lena suddenly felt embarrassed for blowing up at her wife like that, and her anger shifted into a smile, "Why would you do that to me?"

"Because it was funny to see you get all riled up. I love to see your bad-side," Stef said, as she leaned her face closer toward Lena's and kissed her on the lips again.

"I thought I was a hot-saint?" Lena asked as she barely parted lips with the blonde.

"Yeah, me too," Stef laughed and Lena rolled her eyes, but allowed Stef's lips to travel down to her neck. "Where are the kids Mrs. AdamsFoster?" Stef teased as her hand wrapped around Lena's back.

"Not here. The twins and Callie offered to take Brandon to the movies a while ago. And Jude's over at Connors. He promised to be home by seven."

"Brandon still thinks we forgot his birthday?" Stef chuckled.

"Yes. And apparently, I'm the only one with a guilty conscience in this family."

"I know. And I also know, just what we could do, to take your mind off all of that," Stef smiled as she lowered her hand from Lena's back onto her behind. Stef pulled Lena even closer as she started to kiss her.

Lena pulled away, "Stef, we can't do this."

Her wife attempted to ignore her and let her hands travel up Lena's blouse. "Uhuh? Why not?" she mumbled.

"Because the kids are on their way," Lena cautioned.

"What kids?"

"Stef!"

"Okay, okay," Stef said as she backed off. "Fine, we won't be intimate tonight…just like every other night," Stef fake-cried.

"Oh, don't be ridiculous, Stef. It hasn't been that long."

"I don't know who the hell you've been sleeping with, but it wasn't me," Stef joked and turned around to see Lena's straight face. "I'm sorry, Lena. That was a stupid comment," she answered flatly.

"Yes it was," Lena said as she walked back over to the oven to take out the lasagna. "And besides T—"

She was interrupted by the sound of the dinging of the doorbell, "The kids all have keys, yes?" Stef asked.

"Yes, that's actually Timothy."

Stef shot her wife a perplexed look and crossed her arms over her chest, "Timothy? What's Timothy doing here?"

"Yes. That's what I wanted to talk to you about, actually. And before you say anything, Stef, we need to at least hear him out."

"Hear him out? …He lied to us, Lena—"

"He didn't exactly lie," Lena interrupted. "He just changed his mind."

"Yah, a little too late."

"Can we just try to be civil about all of this? Please."

Stef stared at her wife's desperate face and sighed, "I will try."

The doorbell rang again.

By the time Lena left the kitchen and went to open the front door, she saw Timothy already inside.

"Mom, were you going to leave Timothy outside all day?" Mariana asked her as she walked over from the living room.

Lena smiled, "No, I was just about to let him in."

"I would hope so," Timothy smiled as Lena grabbed his jacket and hung it on the coat hanger by the front door.

Jesus walked up to Timothy and looked him up and down, "Do you have to be here? I don't really want you dirtying up all the cups with your—"

"Jesus!" Lena scolded, but all of the kids that were standing in the living room, couldn't help hide their laughter.

"I thought you said the kids wouldn't be here," he whispered to Lena embarrassingly.

The situation not only embarrassed Timothy, but her as well. "I'm sorry. I didn't think they would be back so soon," Lena attempted to apologize.

"We didn't think he was going to masturbate in our house either," Mariana counter-argued.

"Mariana!" Lena scolded. "Timothy, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. Maybe I should just go," Timothy said, as he began walking over to grab his coat.

Lena grabbed his arm. "No, you don't have to do that," she said in an assuring tone. Lena turned and gave all of her children a warning look, "I'm sure my children will behave and lose the attitude, if they know what's good for them, right?" she asked angrily.

They all tried to take the disgusted looks off of their faces as they stared at Timothy.

Lena was answered by a few quick "uhuh's" and "yeses."

Lena pushed Timothy towards the kitchen door, "Stef is in the kitchen. Why don't you go in and make yourself at home?"

"I kind of thought he already di—" Jesus mumbled but paused as soon his mother shot him another angry glance.

Callie, Brandon, and Mariana let muffled laughs escape their covered mouths.

As soon as Timothy was out of sight, Lena rushed over toward her children. "Do you all want to get grounded? Especially you, Jesus?"

"No." He said flatly, but he couldn't keep the question that was burning a hole through all of their minds out "… But why is he here?"

"…That's none of your concern."

"He's not going to like… do it again? Right? Not while we're all eating dinner?"

"EW!" Mariana and Callie squealed and looked away.

Lena put her hand on her forehead, "No, Jesus. He's not going to do that again. And I don't want to hear another word about it. Got it?"

"Yes," Jesus mumbled.

"And that goes for everyone else too. There will be no more jokes about…that. Understood?" Lena cautioned. She couldn't even bring herself to say the word in front of her kids.

They all nodded and began walking into the kitchen, one-by-one.

The doorbell rang again, "Who could that be?" Lena asked them, but they all shrugged their shoulders. She sighed, "Don't worry about it, I got it… Go," she said more forcefully.

Lena walked over toward the door and opened it, once she realized who they were, "Mike, Wyatt. I didn't realize you two were coming," she said in a confused voice and stepped aside so she could let them through, "Come in. Come in. Let me take your jackets."

Both guys stepped inside of the house and removed their coats, handing them to Lena. "Stef didn't mention I was coming?" Mike asked her.

"She said something about you throwing your own birthday party for Brandon this year."

"Yeah. Well, I realized that it was kind of stupid of me to even suggest it. It's my son's birthday, and he should be around his entire family."

"That's nice, Mike," Lena smiled and turned her attention to the bowl that Wyatt held, "And what is this?" she asked in a surprised tone.

Wyatt smiled, "Just some potato salad that my mom forced me to bring over. I told her that I wanted to come see Callie, after a little fight we had. And my mom thought that a good excuse to come and see her was if—"

"You brought us potato salad," Lena laughed.

"Yeah, I told her that it was stupid," he shrugged his shoulders.

"It certainly wasn't. I'm sure that Callie will appreciate the gesture. I know I do. We could use all the food we can get," she smiled as she pushed both men towards the kitchen, "Can we carry on with this dinner please?"

TBC…

**Again nothing has changed from the original story, but I already have plans for where I want the story to go. **

**Any suggestions or ideas are still welcomed. **

**Next Update will either be tonight or tomorrow depending on if I decide to change or add anything.**


	3. Chapter 3

Callie was surprised when Wyatt walked into the kitchen right behind Lena. "Where should I put this?" he asked as he gestured toward the bowl in his hands.

"Oh, you can just put it right on the table, Wyatt," Lena smiled as she looked over to Stef. She noticed that her wife was faking a smile, not even bothering to show her teeth. It was obvious that Timothy staying for dinner was pissing her off even more than she already had been.

"What's up, B?" Mike asked, as he gave his son a short hug as soon as he walked in. "Hello, everyone," he offered, giving them all a small wave.

"So, did you guys have fun at the movies?" Stef asked the kids.

"No," Jude replied angrily. "They took me to an R-rated mo—"

Jesus tried to kick Jude from under the table to get him to stop talking. But he hit the leg of the table instead, causing the entire table to shift. Stef gave Jesus and the other kids a disapproving look. Lena turned her attention, from the plates she had gathered from the cabinet, to her children.

"Uh-oh," Mike said as a smile appeared on his face.

Stef asked the question her and her wife were both dying to ask, "What were you all doing watching an R-rated movie?"

"We didn't actually know that it was Rated-R, until we got there," Mariana defended, even though everyone knew that it was a lie.

"Oh really?" Stef asked. "Then how did you all get in? I'm pretty certain that none of you kids are 18 or older?"

"They made me sneak in," Jude answered angrily.

Stef smiled at him, "Thank you, Jude, my young, innocent friend." She placed her hand on his cheek and looked back over to the other kids, "As for all of you, I hope you enjoyed the movie. Because that's the last one you'll be going to for awhile."

They all made pouting faces or glared at Jude. "Thanks a lot, Jude," Jesus complained.

"Leave your brother alone," Lena scolded. "You all know that you aren't supposed to go see those kinds of movies."

"But those are the only good types of movies," Jesus counter-argued.

"It wasn't even that bad, Mom," Mariana attempted to side with her brother.

"There was blood everywhere," Jude complained.

"Okay, Jude," Lena tried to get him to stop. "I want us, to have a nice dinner, without the mention of blood, please," Lena finished, as she took a seat on the table with the rest of her family.

Timothy couldn't help but smile, "This reminds me of school a bit. It's like I never left work," he tried to lighten the mood.

Lena offered a small laugh, while everyone else just glared at him.

"Then, go have dinner there," Jesus whispered to Mariana, causing her to laugh out loud.

"What was that, Jesus?" Stef asked loudly, knowing that she was the only other one who heard her son's rude comment.

Everyone turned his or her attention to Jesus. "I said I wish I was there," Jesus tried to cover up his words. Everyone else looked at him strangely, while Stef just gave him a wink.

Callie leaned closer to Wyatt so that she could whisper, "Why are you here, Wyatt?"

Wyatt whispered back, "Look, I'm sorry about what I said. I didn't mean it."

"Okay. But I asked you not to come. It's Brandon's birthday and I didn't want to make him feel uncomfortable."

"He doesn't look uncomfortable to me," he answered as he looked over to Brandon and to everyone else. They were all serving themselves and were completely oblivious to Wyatt and Callie's side conversation.

"That's not the point, Wyatt. I asked you to do something, and you completely ignored me. Today isn't about us. It wasn't fair."

"Okay, I'm sorry. If you want me to go, I'll go."

"Now its too late. Just forget it okay," Callie answered flatly, as she turned her attention back to her food.

"Okay."

"Wyatt, Callie, pass me your plates, so I can serve you some potato salad," Lena offered.

Callie passed hers over.

"No thanks, Lena. I'm allergic to eggs," Wyatt said.

Stef fake-laughed, "Then don't eat the cake," she joked.

Everyone turned to face her, and Brandon tried to hide his smile. She looked back up and realized that she gave them all away.

Lena stared at her wife, "Nice one, honey. Guess the cats out of the bag," she answered flatly.

"What do you mean?" Brandon asked innocently, causing the entire family to glance is his direction. He eventually gave up the innocent-act and burst into laughter. "You guys are too easy. And the cat was outta the bag long before Mom mentioned the cake."

"When?" Lena asked.

"When I heard Mariana and Callie talking in the movie theatre. Mariana asked what time we were supposed to be home for my birthday-dinner. So, I figured you didn't forget."

"Crap," Mariana mumbled.

"Hey, Miss Thing. Watch it," Stef said, as she pointed her index finger at her daughter.

Jesus looked over to his brother, "So that's why you gave us such a hard time on the way over here?" He turned his attention back to the adults, "He kept on saying that he made other plans with Aiden, and he wasn't going to come home with us for dinner."

Everyone laughed as they thought about the coincidence.

Brandon smiled, "It was funny to listen to Jesus talk about how much he missed me. He said that he felt like we weren't spending enough time together."

"Well, what else was I supposed to come up with on such short-notice? …You're an ass," Jesus said, causing the kids to laugh again.

"Jesus," Stef warned.

"Sorry, Mom."

"Well Happy Birthday anyway, babe," Stef said, as she planted a kiss onto her son's head and hugged him tightly.

"Please, stoppp," Brandon mumbled with embarrassment evident in his voice.

"Yeah, Happy Birthday Brandon," Wyatt offered.

Stef finally let go of her son.

"Thanks man," Brandon said as he looked over at Wyatt.

5:30PM…

By the time Callie attempted to open her eyes, she couldn't remember how she had fallen asleep in the first place, or where she was for that matter. She tried her best to blink away the blurriness that clouded her vision, but struggled to do so.

Every time she tried to keep them open, her eyelids became heavy and quickly shut back. She forced herself again to open her eyes, and was finally able to see something. It looked as if someone's legs were being dragged in front of her, but then disappeared.

_What the hell?_ she wondered.

She tried to bring her hand in front of her face, to rub her eyes, but realized that she couldn't. Both of her arms were tied behind her back, but she couldn't understand why.

"Jude!" she yelled as she tried to open her eyes again. She did but still, she could barely see anything. The only thing she saw were the bright blurry circles that blurred her eyes. "Jude!" she yelled louder out of fear for the boy, but he didn't answer her.

No one did.

After a few seconds, she felt someone approaching her body and placing a hand on her shoulder. The hand was too big to be Jude's. "Stef?" she asked as she tried to open her eyes for the thousandth time. She felt relieved when she could make out the blonde hair from her hazy vision.

"No, babe. It's just me," Wyatt answered.

"What happened?" she said in between breaths. She couldn't understand why she was having such difficulty breathing, why she was on the floor, why she couldn't open her eyes, and why her hands were bound behind her back.

"Hey, don't worry about it okay. Just sleep," he answered, as he reached his hand up to her forehead to move the strands of hair from her face. Within seconds, she felt a needle going into her arm, "Ow," she tried to yell, but it came out as a cry instead.

Although she didn't want to go back to sleep, she found herself drifting off within a matter of seconds…

**Tbc…**

**Thanks for reading… **

**Just a little warning. Things are going to start to get more violent in the next chapter. If you don't like violence then you should probably rethink continuing with this fic. **

**Any thoughts or ideas are always welcomed. **

**Next chapter should be up later on today. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Just a last warning… the following portion of the story will contain a high level of violence and topics some readers may not feel comfortable with. If you have an issue with that, you should stop following the story now. **

6:30PM…

After Wyatt finally got everyone else tied up, he threw all of their bodies onto the couches in the living room.

Stef, Lena, and Jude on one.

Jesus, Brandon, and Mariana on another.

He tied up Mike and Timothy as well, but kept them in the small closet by the front door, just incase they suddenly woke up.

In Wyatt's mind, Mike and Timothy weren't involved in any of this. Neither were any of the other kids, but Wyatt knew that threatening the others would cause for Callie to listen to him. She had to hear him out. And if that meant torturing the rest of her family for that to happen, that was something he was willing to do.

By the time Wyatt was all finished tying up every living person in the house, he was completely exhausted, understandably. He began walking over to the kitchen to grab the 6 pack of beer from the fridge that he spotted during dinner. After he grabs it, he quickly returns to the living room to check if anyone had woken up yet.

They hadn't.

He turns on the television and lays the 6 pack of beer onto the coffee table, loosening one of the cans from it and sitting down for a while to catch his breath. He had hoped to get a few minutes of relaxation, before he continued with what he came here to do. But within seconds of sitting down, he sees Brandon fidgeting on one of the couches next to Mariana. He wasn't quite awake yet, but he was trying to open his eyes and move his body with the little strength that the drug allowed.

Wyatt chugs the rest of his beer, as he watches Brandon open his eyes completely. He smiles, as he crushes the can and throws it at Brandon's face, hitting him on the middle of his forehead, causing Wyatt to laugh, "Wake up already, bro. It's your birthday, remember?"

Brandon's eyes finally meet Wyatt, who had already walked over and lifted Brandon up, so that he was sitting upright. Brandon kept opening and closing his eyes as if he would suddenly open them and see something completely different than what he was actually seeing.

"Are you okay?" Wyatt asks sarcastically as he walks back toward the coffee table and loosens another can of beer from the pack, and opens it. He takes a large swig from the can and makes sure to sit directly in front of Brandon on the coffee table. He wanted his face to be the first thing that the boy saw when he woke up. Brandon was finally able to glance around and spotted his entire family tied up, and asleep on the couches. Brandon tries to scream but the duct-tape covering his lips muffles the sound from exiting his mouth.

"Now that's just rude," Wyatt says flatly. "Everyone is sound asleep and you're trying to scream at the top of your lungs to cause a scene. What would your moms say about this, if they heard you?"

Brandon kept trying to scream and loosen the duct-tape over his hands and feet but it was no use. He knew he wasn't going anywhere.

"Well, this behavior is completely unacceptable, Brandon. Your moms go through all of this trouble to throw you a birthday party, Callie completely un-invites me because she's afraid of how you're going to react. And this is how you're going to behave? Talk about selfish," Wyatt says as he gulps the second beer and hurls the can at him again. This time, hitting him on the lips.

Brandon tries to say something but Wyatt doesn't understand, "I'm sorry? What was that?" he jokes as he lifts a hand to his own ear.

_Muffled sounds._

"I'm sorry. I really couldn't hear you? Can you speak up please?" Wyatt says as he leans in closer.

_More muffled sounds._

"You want me to take the duct-tape off, so that you can talk?"

Brandon nods his head yes.

Wyatt reaches out his hand for the duct-tape, but quickly stops and holds his index finger to Brandon's face, "One condition. If you scream, I'll cut your tongue off faster than you can blink," he answers in an angry voice. "Got it?"

Brandon reluctantly nods his head. Seconds later he feels Wyatt rip the duct-tape off of his face, making sure to take some of the skin off of his upper-lip. Brandon almost screams from the shock of the pain, but quickly holds it back, not wanting to piss Wyatt off so badly that he'd really cut out his tongue. The guy already tied his entire family up, and did something to them so that the others wouldn't wake up. There's no telling whether he would actually cut out Brandon's tongue or not. "What do you want from us?" he asks with anger evident in his voice.

"I'm not exactly sure yet…" He smiles. "Callie, for starters—"

"You already have Callie… You don't have to do all of this, to get her back."

"That's where you're wrong. You see, she's still in love with you, and I'm sick of having to sit by and watch you two... I'm there with her practically everyday, since the day that we met, and she still wants to be with you. Even when I told her to take a chance with you that day at the hospital, she still failed that test… I had to watch her walk away from me, to be with someone that doesn't even deserve her." Wyatt stands up and starts pacing the room, all the while, never taking his eyes off of Brandon. "And then, I come back all the way from Indiana, leave my Mom alone, sleep in my car, move in with someone I barely even know, who doesn't even like me by the way… just to be with her, and she still wants you instead. How do you think that makes me feel, huh?" Wyatt asks as he stops in his tracks and walks over to Brandon. His teeth are clenched and he's glaring at Brandon with piercing eyes. "HUH?" his voice becomes louder as raises his fists to punch Brandon in the mouth repeatedly. He hits him at least 6 times in the jaw, before he finally stops at the sight of blood. "I WANT YOU TO SUFFER, JUST LIKE I'VE BEEN SUFFERING! I WANT YOU TO SEE HOW IT FEELS, TO HAVE ONE PERSON RIP EVERYTHING YOU'VE EVER WANTED FROM RIGHT UNDER YOUR NOSE!" He calms down for a second and leans in a little closer to Brandon and whispers, "You might've taken her from me twice, but I can guarantee you that it won't happen again."

Brandon feels the pain in his jaw, but he knows that it would eventually subside. He just couldn't understand why Wyatt felt like he had to go to such extreme measures to get his point across. After almost a minute, Brandon finally finds the courage to speak, "…What are you going to do? Kill me?"

"Oh, you wish I would make it that simple," Wyatt answers sarcastically.

"You're sick," Brandon says in disgust.

Callie starts to move around again in her sleep, and both Wyatt and Brandon turn their attention toward her. Wyatt smiles as he looks at her face. Her eyebrows are furrowing and her nose is scrunching up as if she knows that she's in some type of danger, even while she's unconscious.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" Wyatt tells Brandon.

"You leave her out of this," Brandon orders, which causes Wyatt to slap him hard in the face with the back of his hand.

"AH!" Brandon lets the sound flow out of his mouth, almost instinctively. Wyatt grabs the roll of duct-tape from the coffee table and rips out a small piece, placing it over Brandon's mouth again.

He leans in closer to Brandon, so that there's barely any distance between them. "You talk, when I tell you to talk! You breathe, when I tell you to breathe!" His voice grows angrier, "AND DON'T YOU EVER, EVER TELL ME WHAT TO DO! GOT IT?"

Brandon nods his head as he watches Wyatt grab another beer from the coffee table and open it. This time, all of the foam comes rushing up out of the can. Wyatt quickly stands up and raises the can on top of Brandon's head, so that the beer falls on his face, rather than on the floor. "Jeez, I don't want to get the floor dirty. That would be a real tragedy, now. Wouldn't it?"

Brandon doesn't make eye contact with him, and keeps his eyes on a sleeping Callie. The girl was unconsciously rubbing her face against the leather sofa and making small movements, as if she was trying to wake up again.

Wyatt continues to drink his beer as he walks over to her. She was lying on the small sofa by herself. His tense face softens, as he watches his girlfriend stir. He places one of his hands on her leg, starts to rub it, and makes shushing sounds, stopping every few seconds to take another swig of beer. "You think she's having a nightmare?" Wyatt asks Brandon, as if they were friends and he wasn't holding his entire family hostage.

Brandon just keeps glaring at Wyatt and watching fearfully as he moves his hand from Callie's leg to her thigh, and then traveling upwards…

TBC…

**I have some family in town so you'll probably only get one update tomorrow. The next chapter will start to contain some of my contribution to the story. **

**Thoughts and ideas are always welcome. **

**Until next time, thanks for reading :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Just a trigger warning, if you have any issues with the topic of rape you may want to skip the ending of this chapter and the beginning of the next. **

_Previously: Wyatt continues to drink his beer as he walks over to her. She was lying on the small sofa by herself. His tense face softens, as he watches his girlfriend stir. He places one of his hands on her leg, starts to rub it, and makes shushing sounds, stopping every few seconds to take another swig of beer. "You think she's having a nightmare?" Wyatt asks Brandon, as if they were friends and he wasn't holding his entire family hostage._

_Brandon just keeps glaring at Wyatt and watching fearfully as he moves his hand from Callie's leg to her thigh, and then traveling upwards…_

She doesn't move an inch as he wraps his palm around her ass and then moves his hand to her abdomen. He lifts her shirt up slightly and rests his hand on the button of her jeans. Rather than unbuttoning them just yet, he takes another long gulp of beer and places the can on the ground.

He hunches over her so that he could see her better, and she looked just as he had imagined she would, when this would finally happen. Her skin looked soft, pure, and untouched beneath him. He slowly lowers his lips onto hers and lifts them back up again to see if she had awaken by his kiss, as if she was snow white and he was the prince who saved her. But not surprisingly her eyes were still closed. He kissed her again, this time more forcefully, hoping that she would wake up and kiss him back.

She doesn't.

"Callie, I love you," he whispers into her ear as he starts to nibble on her neck. Within seconds of doing this, he starts to hear someone trying to scream with their mouth covered with duct tape. He turns around and sees Stef glaring at him and fidgeting as much as she could to try to get his attention. She kept moving her legs against each other, hoping that the friction would be enough to break the tape and release her.

"Stef, what are you doing?" Wyatt asks as he stands up from the couch and walks over to her. "I put a lot of hard work into that tape. In fact, I probably used about a half a roll just on you alone. Do you really think you're going to get out of it that easily?"

Stef continues to move her legs against each other as she glares at Wyatt.

Wyatt smiles at Stef's attempts to escape. "You see, I knew I would have to be extra careful with you. You're the tough one."

Stef stops moving her legs and looks around at her surroundings. Her face fills with rage as she notices the swelling of Brandon's jaw as he looks back at her with fear in his eyes.

"Relax, I think it looks worse than it is. Honest, I didn't even use full force."

Stef returns her glare to Wyatt, who is taking a seat on the coffee table in front of her.

"But, could you blame me? He tried to steal Callie from me. I mean how would you feel if someone tried to take Lena away from you? I'm sure you'd have so much anger inside that you'd do just about anything to hurt that person the same way they hurt you. Right?"

Stef furrows her eyebrows in anger as she tries to speak and lets out a muffled sound.

Wyatt looks at Stef with an apologetic expression. "Right? I forgot, it's kind of hard for you to talk to me with that tape on your mouth. How about this? Because I like you I'm going to take the tape off of your mouth. But, there's a condition. If you scream, I make Brandon scream. Got it?"

Stef slowly nods her head as she glares at Wyatt.

Wyatt reaches forward and grabs hold of the tape on Stef's mouth. "Now, unfortunately there's really no way to do this without it hurting, so…" Wyatt rips the tape away from Stef's mouth as Stef lets out a huff of anger. "I always heard it was better to just rip it off like a Band-Aid."

Stef takes a few deep breaths of air before returning her glare at Wyatt.

"Now, what were you saying?" Wyatt questions as he sits back down on the coffee table.

"I said you're insane!"

Wyatt looks hurt by Stef's words. "I'm not insane. I'm just in love with Callie."

"If you love Callie you'll let her and all of us go."

"Why? So she can go back to using me to get over Brandon?"

"There's nothing going on between Callie and Brandon! We're adopting Callie. They're going to be brother and sister. This is all in your head Wyatt."

Wyatt gets up from the coffee table in frustration. "I don't get how I'm the only one that sees it! I mean either this entire family wants to ignore what's right in front of them or you're all just a bunch of idiots! Callie and Brandon are in love with each other!"

"No, they're not!" Stef argues back.

"Stef! You have to have noticed the way they look at each other. It's like they're undressing each other in their minds! And then you say they're going to be brother and sister. Do you know how sick that sounds!? That means Brandon wants to screw his sister and Callie wants to screw her brother!"

"Fine, maybe you see something that we all don't see or don't want to see, but that doesn't explain why you have to do all of this. Why can't you just break up with Callie…"

"DON'T YOU SEE THAT I'M IN LOVE WITH CALLIE!" Wyatt exclaims in anger. "I'M NOT GOING TO LIVE WITHOUT CALLIE AND IF I CAN'T HAVE HER I'M SURE AS HELL NOT GOING TO LET BRANDON HAVE HER!"

Wyatt's outburst is interrupted with muffled cries coming from Mariana, who is now staring at Wyatt with tears in her eyes.

Stef looks over at Mariana and tries to give her a comforting smile. "It's okay, sweetheart. Everything's going to be fine."

"Shut the hell up! You don't get to talk to each other! No one talks unless I say they can talk! You talk to her again the tape goes back on. Stef, I really do like you. You remind me a lot of Callie and I love Callie with all of my heart. But if I have to I won't hesitate using the people you love against you. Got it?"

Stef stays silent.

"DO YOU GOT IT!?"

"Yes!"

"Good, now where were we?"

"You were about to tell me what the plan is."

Wyatt laughs at Stef's remark. "I always get a laugh out of talking with you Stef. Your good old sense of humor, it's one of the many things I admire about you."

"Seriously, Wyatt, what's the plan here?"

"You know, I don't really know." Wyatt grabs another beer from the coffee table and opens it. He takes a gulp of the beer as he waves his other hand through his hair. "I figured I would play it by ear once I got to this point. All I know is in the end I want…"

"…Callie." Stef finishes for Wyatt.

"No, Stef. I don't just want Callie. If that were the case I would have just kidnapped her and left town. You would have all thought she ran off again. End of story. No, I want more from Callie. I want her to want me the way I want her."

"And what if she doesn't? Huh? What then?"

"Well, that's what all of you are here for. You guys are the most important people in Callie's life now. If I have to use you to give Callie a little incentive, then that's exactly what I'm going to do."

"Wyatt this is never going to work. Look, you can stop this now. You haven't done anything that you can't take back right now. We won't even press charges, all you have to do is end this."

Wyatt, Stef, Brandon, and Mariana both turn their attention towards Callie, who lets out a small moan as she shifts in her sleep. Stef turns her gaze to Wyatt before setting a worried gaze back on Callie.

Wyatt starts walking towards Callie. "I think I may have given her a little too much of the sedative. She's taking forever to wake up."

"Wyatt, leave her alone!"

Wyatt looks at Stef in disbelief. "Stef, I'm not going to hurt Callie. What kind of boyfriend would I be if I hurt my own girlfriend? Don't you worry. My intentions with your daughter are nothing but good. Trust me."

Wyatt sits down next to Callie on the couch. Wyatt caresses Callie's cheek with one hand while he takes another swig of his beer with the other. "It's alright, babe, I'm right here." Wyatt turns his attention back to the others. "I love watching her sleep. She just looks so peaceful and carefree." Wyatt turns back to look at Callie. "She's beautiful." Wyatt moves his hand to the bottom of Callie's shirt and slowly raises it up revealing her flat abdomen. "I wish she would wake up already. I really wanted her to be awake for our first time together."

Stef looks at Wyatt with a disgruntled expression. "Wyatt, please, just leave Callie alone!"

Wyatt doesn't even acknowledge Stef's plea. He slowly moves his hands to the button of Callie's jeans and unbuttons them.

"Wyatt!" Stef yells as she starts moving her legs again in a last attempt to free herself.

Wyatt slowly brushes his hand back up Callie's abdomen and up to her breasts.

"Wyatt, I swear to God if you don't get the hell away from my daughter you're going to wish you never stepped foot into our lives!"

Unfazed by Stef's threat, Wyatt stands up and places his beer on the table. He grabs the roll of tape from the coffee table and cuts a piece off. "If you don't mind, I'd rather not hear your voice during mine and Callie's first time together."

"Wyatt, you can't do this to her! You son of a…" Wyatt covers Stef's mouth with the piece of tape and then turns his attention back to Callie.

Wyatt walks over to the couch and grabs a blanket from off of the couch. He then unbuttons his jeans and lowers them as he listens to muffled screams and cries coming from Stef, Brandon, and Mariana.

7:00PM…

**TBC…**

**I'm hoping to update again today or tomorrow. We'll see how much time I get. Don't worry; I intend to update everyday if not every other day, even it's just a short update. I'm trying to get close to the end of this fic by the time the Fall Semester starts up again since I won't have as much time on my hands then. **

**Also, I'm not going to go into too much detail of Wyatt raping Callie. It's just not something I've written before, nor would feel comfortable writing. By the next chapter, you'll pretty much just be able to make an assumption of what happened. **

**Thoughts and ideas are always welcome. Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Just another trigger warning, if you're uncomfortable with the topic of rape, skip the chapter. **

7:20PM…

_This has to be a nightmare. It can't be real. _Stef reasoned in her mind. _I can't seriously be sitting here tied up in my own home being forced to watch the boy I thought was good, rape my daughter. Callie can't be going through this again. She just can't. At this point the only thing I can do is pray to a God I'm not even sure I believe in that Callie doesn't wake up. That she doesn't have to actually experience what's happening right in front of me. _

_I can barely stand to look. The only reason I do look over from time to time is to make sure that Callie is still out. That she hasn't awoken to the torture being done to her. I try to keep my attention on Mariana and Brandon, giving them as much comfort as I can in my position. But, I know there's no possible comfort I can offer them. They're enduring the same thing I am. Their own sister is being raped in front of them and there's nothing any of us can do about it, but choose to look the other way in hopes that this image won't be imprinted in our minds forever. _

_Wyatt disgusts me! I can't believe I ever thought this boy was good. I'm a cop! How could I have not sensed that there was something wrong with him? I was trained to read people! I should have seen this coming! I should have been able to protect my daughter from this horrible, horrible person. _

_I'm pulled from my guilty thoughts at the sounds of Wyatt letting out a grunt of satisfaction. I look over at the nightmare in front of me and see that Wyatt's movements have stopped. He's now resting his head to the side of Callie's face, catching his breath. Every breath he takes makes me want to grab hold of his stupid long hair and bash his head into the wall until he stops breathing. _

Wyatt pulls his boxers up while still on top of Callie and under the blanket he laid on them. He gets up, making sure to keep the blanket covering Callie, and grabs his jeans. He pulls them on and buttons his jeans. Wyatt looks around at Stef, Mariana, and Brandon. Mariana has her eyes shut so tight that the tears she's shedding can't possibly escape her eyes. Brandon is glaring at Wyatt with so much rage that if looks could kill, Wyatt would be dead. Stef has her sad eyes set on Callie.

Wyatt walks over to the coffee table and looks at his remaining beers. "Well, looks like I'm down to 2 beers. That's a damn shame. I guess I should have paced myself more." Wyatt looks at Stef and notices the tears coming down her face as she stares at Callie in sadness. "Don't cry Stef. I was really nice to Callie. If she was awake, she would have enjoyed it. Oh well, next time."

Wyatt grabs one of his last two beers and opens it. He takes a large gulp as he grabs his shirt. Wyatt looks at his shirt and then back over at Callie. He then turns his attention back to Stef. "You think she would want to wear my shirt? I think she would look cute in my shirt. Don't you?"

Stef glares angrily at Wyatt as she muffles what can only be assumed is profanities against the boy.

Wyatt smiles as he places his beer on the table and walks back over to Callie with his shirt. He raises the blanket enough to reveal her torso which is just being covered by her black bra. He wraps the loose shirt around her torso and buttons it up. He then reaches down under the blanket and pulls up Callie's underwear.

Wyatt turns his attention back to the hostages in the room. "Now, the only problem is, I don't have a shirt now and its a little cold in here. What's up with that Stef? You got so many kids you can't afford to turn the heat up a bit?"

Stef just glares at Wyatt with anger.

Wyatt walks over to Brandon and sits down on the arm of the couch right next to him. "No worries, I'm sure B here will let me borrow one of his shirts. After all, what are friends for?"

Brandon tries to speak but all that can be heard is muffled sounds.

Wyatt rips the tape off of Brandon's mouth causing Brandon to let out a small yell in pain. "What was that B?"

Brandon glares at Wyatt and responds, "I am not your friend you worthless piece of crap!"

Wyatt makes a hurt expression as he pats Brandon on the shoulder. "I know buddy, it must have been hard for you to have to watch me make love to Callie right in front of you, especially on your birthday."

"You didn't make love to Callie! You raped her!"

Wyatt slaps Brandon at his outburst. "I didn't rape Callie! She wanted this just as much as me. The only problem is you! You keep confusing her and getting in the way of our relationship! Do you know what it's like to watch the girl you're in love with fawn over her own supposed brother?"

"She's not fawning over me! We've both moved on!"

"DON'T LIE TO ME! I SEE THE WAY YOU LOOK AT HER! THE WAY YOU ACT WITH EACH OTHER WHEN YOU'RE BOTH IN THE ROOM! YOU CAN'T HONESTLY LOOK ME IN THE FACE AND TELL ME THAT YOU DON'T LOVE CALLIE!"

"Of course I love Callie! I 'm always going to care about Callie! But, not in the way you're making it out to be. We aren't just brother and sister. Callie and I are friends! We were friends before we even kissed. Practically best friends. We had a connection and that's still there! We trust each other, but that doesn't mean we want to be together."

Wyatt glares at Brandon. "You two may be able to fool your entire family, but I see it. I care about Callie the same way that you do. You look at her the way I look at her. She looks at you the way I wish she would look at me. She comes to you and trusts you with things she should trust me with!" Wyatt grabs Brandon by his hair and pulls his head back causing him to hiss in pain. "If it weren't for you, Callie would love me the way she loves you! You keep getting in between me and Callie's relationship and I'm sick of it! It's like as long as you're in the picture, Callie and I will never be happy!"

"Okay, then I'll leave! I'll go live with my dad, I'll stay away from Callie, I'll do whatever you want! Just end this and leave Callie and all of us alone!"

"Do you think I'm an idiot? You say that now, but you'll find your way back to each other. You always do! Why do you think I had to do this? Do you think I'm just doing it for the fun of it? No! I'm doing this because it's the only way to guarantee that Callie will see things my way. Look at everything I've done just to prove to her that I love her more than anything in this world."

"You think Callie will love you after everything you've done to her family, to her? She'll hate you!"

Wyatt lets go of Brandon's hair and stands up from the couch. He quickly walks over to Callie and looks down at her. Stef and Brandon keep their eyes on Wyatt and Callie. Wyatt reaches down and caresses Callie's cheek. "You're wrong! Callie's not going to have a choice but to return the love I have for her." Wyatt turns back to Brandon. "And if you're right, and Callie decides she doesn't love me, even after all I've done for her, then I'll just have to ensure that she doesn't have the option of loving anyone else ever again."

Brandon looks at Wyatt with a questioning expression. "What does that mean?"

"It means that if I can't have Callie, no one will! She either loves me back or dies!"

"You can't force Callie to love you Wyatt!"

"I won't have to! Once I get Callie to get rid of the one thing standing in our way, nothing will be able to interfere with our love again."

"What the hell are you talking about? I just told you I would stay away from Callie! You don't need to do any of this!"

"This isn't just about you Brandon! This is about Callie's feelings for you! Callie loves you just as much as you love her, maybe even more. If Callie wants to prove her love to me, she's going to have to get rid of the one person standing in the way of her loving me, you!"

"I'm not standing in the way of her loving you! How can I get you to understand that!?"

Wyatt laughs at Brandon as he grabs his beer and takes a gulp. "This conversation is going nowhere. It's simple, if Callie wants to make it out of this alive and with the rest of her family alive, she's going to have to kill you at her own free will. End of story."

Wyatt places his beer back onto the table. "Now, if you'll excuse me I'm going to go and grab a shirt from your bedroom. Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone, or someone in this room won't make it through the next 5 minutes. I'll be right back."

Wyatt walks out of the living room out of sight.

Stef and Brandon make eye contact with each other for a moment before they see Callie's eyes shoot open. Stef and Brandon look over at Callie who is staring back at them with a whirlwind of emotions on her face. Worry, fear, anger, hurt, sadness, but most of all determination.

Stef's eyes fill with a flood of tears as she realizes one thing in particular. _Callie was awake._

TBC…

**Hope you enjoyed the new chapter. I'll hopefully post again tomorrow. Expect a very angry Callie in the next chapter. **

**Thoughts and ideas are always welcome. Thanks for reading!**


	7. Author Note

NOT A NEW CHAPTER!

JUST WANTED TO LET EVERYONE KNOW I AM TAKING A NEW APPROACH WITH THE STORY. I WANTED TO UPDATE THE STORY AS SOON AS POSSIBLE AND IT CAUSED ME TO TAKE THE STORY IN A DIRECTION I NOW FEEL ISN'T WHERE I WANTED IT TO GO.

I'LL HOPEFULLY HAVE THE NEW CHAPTER WRITTEN BY TOMORROW NIGHT. IT WILL START OFF WHERE CHAPTER 6 LEFT OFF, WITH CALLIE OPENING HER EYES AFTER WYATT WALKED OUT OF THE ROOM.

BASICALLY JUST FORGET ANYTHING THAT HAPPENED IN CHAPTER 7 AND CHAPTER 8. SORRY FOR ANY CONFUSION.


	8. Chapter 7

**Here's the new Chapter 7. Sorry about any confusion. I just really felt like the story was losing its flow with the direction I was taking it. **

7:45PM…

_I want to kill him! I want to literally find the worst possible way to tear him apart, limb from limb,_ Callie thinks to herself. _I'm not a violent person. I hate violence. But, right now I have so much anger inside of me that the only way to get rid of it might just be to kill Wyatt, or at least bring him as close to the brinks of death as possible. How could he do this!? How could he hold me and my entire family hostage in the hopes that it will force me to love him? How could he… How could he… How could he have RAPED me, right in front of my family? In front of my mom! It's humiliating. What's more humiliating is that I let it happen again. I trusted the wrong guy again! How could this keep happening to me? I know Rita said the universe isn't against me, but right now I have to freaking say, it sure feels like it is. There's one thing that's for sure. This won't be like last time. Liam got away with what he did to me. Wyatt won't! _

Callie is pulled from her thoughts by the sound of Stef's voice. "Callie, love talk to me," Stef speaks softly.

Callie remains silent as she tries to form the words that will describe all of the thoughts going through her mind.

Stef looks to the stairs, anxious of when Wyatt will return. "Callie, Wyatt's going to come back soon. Please, say something, anything."

Callie slowly opens her mouth to speak, but takes another moment to force her words out. "I…I'm so sorry."

At first, Stef is taken back by Callie's apology. But, then it makes sense to her. Callie and her are a lot alike. They try to protect everyone around them, even if it's from something that's out of their control. Callie didn't know Wyatt was crazy, but in her mind, she should have seen this coming and she should have been able to stop him from hurting her family. In her mind, this was all her fault, because she brought Wyatt into their lives.

It's exactly what Stef thought to herself moments ago, when that monster was raping her daughter. If anyone should have been able to sense that there was something off about Wyatt, it should have been her.

"Callie, baby, none of this is your fault. None of us saw what Wyatt was capable of, not even me. You understand that, yes?"

Callie nods her head in understanding, but Stef knows her daughter better than that. She knows that inside, Callie's still blaming herself for this whole thing, just like Stef herself is.

"Callie, Wyatt isn't going to get away with this. I promise you that. I'm going to do everything within my power to make sure he pays for this. He won't get away with what he did to you!" Stef swears.

Callie is about to respond, when they are interrupted by the loud thuds of Wyatt walking down the stairs. Callie shuts her eyes and remains still, trying to look as if she's still in a deep slumber.

Wyatt emerges from the hallway wearing one of Brandon's shirts. Wyatt stops at the entrance of the living room and looks at everyone. "Anything exciting happen while I was gone?"

Stef takes a deep breath and looks over at Brandon before turning back to Wyatt. "Yes, actually. Brandon and I had a little discussion about his and Callie's relationship, their romantic relationship."

Wyatt looks between Stef and Brandon perplexed. "I thought you said Brandon and Callie didn't have a romantic relationship. That they were brother and sister."

"Yes, I did. But looking back on it, I think I was just in denial about what was happening right in front of me. I didn't want it to be true, but it is, so now we just have to deal with it the best way possible."

"And how do you suggest we do that Stef?"

"Well, it's not really we. It's more of what I have to do. I have to send Callie to another foster home."

Brandon looks at Stef in confusion, but quickly catches on to her scheme. Wyatt needed to think that he was getting his point across. That someone else understood his logic and that something was going to be done about his problem. Stef was going to pretend to be that someone.

"You would do that? You would ship Callie off to another foster family to keep Brandon and her from being together?"

"I don't want to, but Callie and Brandon knew the rules. They broke them anyway. End of story. We told Callie when she got back from Girl's United that she would have to follow our rules around here if she wanted to be a part of this family. They both intentionally broke our rules; therefore, I have no choice but to send Callie away. It's what's best for the both of them."

"What about Jude?"

"What about Jude? He's already adopted," Stef states obviously.

"I mean do you really think that you can separate Callie and Jude?"

"No, not without both of them putting up a fight. But, ultimately Lena and I have the final say as to if Callie stays or goes."

Brandon decides to play along. "Why are you even talking about sending Callie away? She's your daughter now; you can't just send her away."

"Don't you think I know that she's my daughter? I love Callie, but you've left me no choice Brandon. We warned the both of you and you didn't listen."

"Then I'll just go live with dad again." As soon as the words come out of Brandon's mouth he realizes something. Brandon hadn't seen his dad since before this whole thing began.

"Because that helped so much last time Brandon," Stef replies.

Brandon turns to Wyatt. "Where's my dad!? He was here earlier and I haven't seen him since you tied us all up. He and Timothy are gone!"

Wyatt smiles at Brandon and says, "Wow, you'd think you would have noticed your dad was missing a long time ago. Some son you are. You must really love your dad."

"Where is he!?" Brandon asks frantically.

Wyatt remains smiling at Brandon. Wyatt was enjoying watching Brandon worry about his dad. Maybe it was a good thing that he had Mike. Mike may not be directly related to the situation, but he could still use Mike to hurt Brandon.

"Wyatt, where's Mike?" Stef asks, also concerned about the whereabouts of her ex-husband.

"Relax; he and Timothy are tied up in the closet, out of my way. There's no need for them, for now anyway."

Wyatt walks over to Callie and pulls the covers up more so that they are covering her more. "I love watching her sleep, but I really do hope she wakes up soon. That way we can be together, the right way."

Stef's face flares in anger, but she quickly recovers with her façade. "Wyatt, in order for you to be with Callie we have to make sure that Brandon and Callie's relationship is finished. I've always liked you with Callie, so I want to help you. Let me help you, Wyatt. I can send Callie to another home and you won't ever have to worry about Callie and Brandon being together ever again. This can all end now."

Wyatt remains looking at Callie in adoration before turning back to Stef. "I like it Stef. I do, but unfortunately I'm going to have to say no."

"Why?"

"Callie waited a long time to have you guys in her life. She loves you guys more than anything and I love Callie more than anything. I really do just want to see Callie happy. If I take her away from her family, especially Jude, she would be devastated. She'd never be happy again. What kind of boyfriend would I be if I took away Callie's happiness?"

"Okay, well we can set something up so that she could still see Jude and all of us sometimes; she just wouldn't live under the same roof as Brandon."

"But, she would still see Brandon. As long as they have any connections to each other, there's always a chance that they can get back together. I can't stand by and watch Callie use me until she's able to have who she really wants; Brandon."

"What about if I were to make sure that Brandon couldn't go anywhere near Callie? Whenever she's around, Brandon has to stay with Mike."

"Stef, I really appreciate you trying to fix this for me, but it's no use. I've been thinking this over for months. Ever since I moved to Indiana I've been thinking about how I could make things work between Callie and I. Ultimately, the only way we can work is if Brandon is out of the picture, for good."

"Wyatt, Brandon's my son. You can't just kill him. Please, there has to be another way that we can work this out without anyone dying."

"Stef, I'm sorry. I know getting rid of Brandon is going to hurt you as well, probably more than anyone else, but I don't have a choice. I don't see any other way."

Before Stef has the chance to respond, their attention is drawn to the sound of Jude's muffled screams as he frantically looks around at his surroundings.

"It's okay little buddy. I'm not going to hurt you." Wyatt walks over to Jude and sits on the arm of the couch directly beside Jude. "You mean everything to Callie. As long as she does what she has to do to prove that she loves me, you'll have nothing to worry about." Wyatt gently pats Jude on the shoulder as Jude continues to let out muffled cries.

"DON'T TOUCH HIM!"

TBC…

**Any feedback is always appreciated. Please, be honest. The only way I can work on improving the story is if I get honest constructive criticism. It doesn't hurt my feelings; it just shows me what I have to work on. **

**Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Sorry I haven't updated this week. I was trying to find a good part time job before school starts back up, which is this week **

**Hope you like the new chapter!**

8:15PM…

"DON'T TOUCH HIM!"

Wyatt looks over at a very angry Callie glaring at him from a now sitting position on the couch.

Wyatt smiles, "Callie, you're awake."

"Just, get away from Jude, now!" Callie states, her words laced with malice.

Wyatt looks hurt by Callie's tone. Wyatt couldn't believe that Callie could speak to him with such hatred, let alone think that he would hurt the very person that was everything to Callie. He didn't plan on hurting any of the Fosters, just Brandon. He knew what they all meant to her. "Callie, calm down. I'm not going to hurt Jude."

"You're hurting him right now! What you're doing is hurting him, Wyatt! He's scared because of you!"

"Callie, you're overreacting!"

"Get away from Jude!"

"ENOUGH ABOUT JUDE!" Wyatt yells with anger, causing Jude to flinch in fear.

"Fine, but can you please just come talk to me. Jude doesn't have anything to do with this. This is between me and you." Callie pauses to contemplate her next words. Wyatt being anywhere near Jude was making Callie lose focus. She was supposed to carry on pretending to be asleep and hopefully prolonging having to hurt Brandon. Now Wyatt knew she was awake and Wyatt was getting more and more angry by the second. The wrong move could send Wyatt off the deep end, if he hadn't been sent off the deep end already. "Wyatt, if you love me the way I love you, you'll come over here and just leave everyone else out of this. Talk to me, baby, not them."

Stef looks between Callie and Wyatt. She knew what Callie was trying to do. But, she couldn't help wanting to stop her. Stef didn't want Wyatt anywhere near Callie; especially after what she had just witnessed him do to her. As much as she didn't want Wyatt near Callie, she knew that Callie was probably the only person that could get through to Wyatt. She was his object of obsession. If anyone could get him to stop, it was her.

Wyatt's anger quickly dissipates as he processes Callie's words. Callie was saying everything he wanted her to say. After hearing her plea, he couldn't help but do exactly what she wanted him to do. Wyatt walks over to the couch and takes a seat right next to Callie as he puts his hand on her thigh, causing Stef to snarl inconspicuously.

"I'm sorry I yelled. Callie, I don't want you to see me that way. I really do love you Callie."

Callie takes a calming breath as she smiles softly at Wyatt. "Wyatt, what are you doing?"

Wyatt looks curiously at Callie, as if Callie should understand everything he was doing. After all, it was all for her love and affection. "What do you mean?"

"I mean why are you holding my entire family hostage, Wyatt?"

"I'm not! No, Callie, I'm not holding anyone hostage. Look, I know how this looks, believe me, but I'm not going to hurt anyone, I swear. I would never hurt the people you love."

"Wyatt, I know it's not your intent to hurt anyone that I love, but you are. You're torturing everyone with fear. And look at Brandon; you obviously hit him, right?"

Wyatt looks down in shame and responds hesitantly, "Yes, but it wasn't my fault. He just made me so angry, Callie. I couldn't help it."

"Wyatt, you know how I feel about violence."

"I do and I'm sorry. Hitting Brandon was never even part of the plan."

"So, then what is part of the plan?" Callie smiles warmly at Wyatt, trying to coerce him to share every detail of what he had planned for the night. "If you don't plan on hurting anyone, Wyatt, what are you planning to do?"

"I'm going to get you back tonight Callie."

"What are you talking about? You never lost me Wyatt." Callie moves in closer to Wyatt. "I'm yours."

"No, I see the way your eyes light up when Brandon's in the room. Even when you're just talking about him, I can see it. You want Brandon!"

"No, Wyatt I don't want Brandon. Brandon and I are over each other, but that doesn't mean we don't still care about each other. Brandon's my best friend and my brother, of course I'm happy to see him."

"I should be your best friend!"

"You don't have to be my best friend Wyatt. You're my boyfriend. You hold a whole other special place in my heart." Callie hesitates for a moment before getting even closer to Wyatt, matching her brown eyes with his blue eyes, "I love you Wyatt."

Wyatt's face gleams with happiness as he puts his hand on Callie's cheek and leans in to kiss her. Callie returns the kiss, but keeps her eyes open, looking over at Stef.

Stef's face is filled with angst. It takes all that Stef has in her not to jump up and scream for Wyatt to get away from her daughter. _I don't know which is worse. Watching this prick rape Callie or having to watch Callie show affection toward the prick that raped her! _

Wyatt deepens the kiss, bringing his hand down to Callie's neck, then down her abdomen to the bottom of her thigh. Wyatt places his hand on the inside of Callie's thigh, slowly moving it up. As Wyatt reaches Callie's panties, Jesus and Lena awaken to the scene unfolding before their eyes.

Lena quickly looks over at Stef, who has her eyes shut tightly. Lena attempts screaming, but all that is heard are loud muffled sounds, but it's enough to get the attention of everyone in the room, including Wyatt.

Wyatt looks over at Lena and smiles. "Well, it's about time Vice Principal AdamsFoster. You and Jesus had me worried. I thought you would never wake up."

Wyatt turns his attention back to Callie, leaning in to continue their kiss, but Callie pulls away. "Why don't you and I go upstairs?" Callie asks seductively, gaining everyone's attention back toward her.

"Why?" Wyatt asks curiously.

"I want to be alone with you, just you and me. I don't want my family to watch us be together. This is something we should share, just the two of us. Don't you think?"

"Callie, what are you doing!?" Stef asks panicked.

Wyatt smiles at Callie as he brings his hand up to her cheek, pulling her into a quick kiss. "You're right. Me and you being together should be something special that's just between the two of us. I know you weren't awake for our first time, but you were great."

Callie's face contorts with anger for a brief moment before she quickly smiles back at Wyatt. "Then, we should do it again, the right way this time. We can go up to my room, that way we can be alone together."

"Let's go." Wyatt stands up and picks Callie up into his arms.

"Wyatt, wait!" Stef screams as she struggles to free her legs and hands from the tape binding them together.

But, it's no use. Wyatt carries Callie out of the living room and up the stairs, out of sight.

8:35PM…

TBC…

**Any guesses as to what Callie is doing? Will she be able to keep up her façade and go through with having sex with Wyatt? Will one of the other members of the family break free and save them all? You'll find out in the next chapter…**

**Any feedback is always appreciated. I'll try to update again tomorrow, promise! **

**Also, any Brallie shippers out there, if you want to, check out two of my new fan made videos from my YouTube channel, which you'll see contains all Foster videos (obviously I'm a huge fan). The links are right below. **

**Brandon and Callie (All of the Stars)**

** www. youtube watch?v=gDRBql7llqg**

**The Fosters Brandon and Callie (Safe in my Hands)**

** www. youtube watch?v=ill_ChQsLAI&list=UUT9Q9uRIcuLUNImvAPJI4eQ**

**So the links don't work so if you're interested in watching the videos just search the name of the exact name of the video... ********Brandon and Callie (All of the Stars); ****The Fosters Brandon and Callie (Safe in my Hands) **It'll be the videos that are by the username Briana Rivera. If you're a Brallie shipper I think you'll really enjoy them. 

**Thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 9

**I am so sorry it took me forever to update. I'm definitely going to continue this story until the end. I wouldn't leave anyone hanging. Unfortunately, school's been really hectic. Calculus has been taking up a lot of my time. With that being said, I'm going to try to update at least once every week. If I can I'll update more than that, but I don't want to give you false hope. Also, I'm finally starting Rose Again. I'm trying to come close to finishing this story before posting that one. That way I can fully focus on updating just one story at a time. **

As soon as Wyatt is gone Stef turns to Lena in a state of panic. "We have to stop her from doing whatever the hell she's doing! If you had seen what he did to her already…" Stef stops herself in an attempt to calm down. "We just have to stop it from happening again. I swear, the second I get my hands on Wyatt I'm going to rip every single piece of hair from his head and kill him!"

"Mom," Brandon calls for Stef's attention.

"What, B?"

"This is all of my fault," Brandon cries out.

"What? Brandon this is not your fault! Wyatt's a psychopath who's obsessed with Callie! You didn't cause this."

"But, I did! Wyatt knows how I feel about Callie. That's why he's doing this! He's holding everyone hostage because of me. He raped her because of me. She's doing God only knows what with him right now because of me!" Brandon bursts into uncontrollable sobs.

"B, I know it must feel that way right now. Believe me, I feel just as guilty for not being able to see this coming. But, this is in no way your fault. Wyatt's crazy! None of us saw this coming. We all thought that Wyatt was a good guy. He tricked us all."

"But, he wouldn't have had to trick us if I would have just left my feelings for Callie aside. I set him off the deep end by being in love with Callie. This is my fault! This is my…"

"Brandon!" Stef interrupts Brandon. "Stop it! I get that you feel the blame. I do, but right now we have to focus on finding a way to get free and help Callie. We have to put an end to this horrible night, so please just stop it and focus on helping me find a way to get out of here. Can you do that?"

Brandon stays quiet for a few moments, collecting himself before answering, "Yes."

"Good, now maybe together we can find a way to break this tape."

"What about if one of us tries to cut the other free from behind? Only one of us has to be free to call the police and get some help."

"You're right B. That's great. We just need a knife or some scissors."

Meanwhile, upstairs…

Wyatt and Callie are making out on Callie's bed. Callie opens her eyes and looks around her immediate surroundings. She centers in on the lamp on the nightstand by her bed. This was probably the only chance she was going to have to save her family. She had to do whatever she could to help them. After all, she brought him into their lives.

Callie pulls away from the kiss, giving them both a chance to breathe. "Wyatt, do you think you could take the tape off of my hands? I really want this to be special, but it doesn't feel that way with this tape holding my hands together behind my back. It's kind of uncomfortable."

Wyatt takes a few deep breaths before smiling and touching Callie's cheek softly. "Yeah, okay."

Wyatt gets up and turns Callie over. "You got any scissors or anything sharp in here?"

"Try the desk. I think there might be some in the bottom right drawer."

Wyatt goes over to the desk and looks through the drawer. Once he finds the scissors he comes back over to the bed and cuts the tape off of Callie's wrists.

"There, is that better?"

"Much; thanks."

"You're welcome baby."

Wyatt drops the scissors on the floor by the bed. He leans in slowly and starts kissing Callie again. As their kissing progresses, Wyatt starts moving his hand underneath the shirt Callie is wearing. Callie makes an uncomfortable expression when she feels Wyatt place his palm over her breast.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to this," Wyatt moans.

_You can do this. You can do this. You just have to buy everyone downstairs some time. I know Stef. She'll find a way to break free and call the police. She'll put an end to this. You just have to stall him as long as you can. _

"M-me too. I've wanted to be with you for so long Wyatt. I wanted to feel this close to you."

Wyatt looks into Callie's brown eyes for a moment before crashing his lips into hers. Wyatt slowly moves his hand down Callie's torso and into her panties, cupping her with his hand.

_Just remember, you're choosing to do this. This isn't like with Liam or even downstairs. You have control, so don't freak out. You can do this. You can do this. Just close your eyes and do it._

Wyatt unzips his pants as he continues to kiss Callie. As soon as Callie hears the sound of Wyatt unzipping his pants, her eyes shoot open in fear.

_I can't do this! I can't do this!_

"Get off of me!" Callie jumps up and reaches for the lamp on her nightstand.

"What's the mat…?" Wyatt is interrupted by the impact of the lamp against his head. He grabs his head and groans in pain.

Callie jumps off of the bed and drops the lamp as she runs out of the room. She quickly runs down the hall towards the stairs.

"Callie!" Wyatt yells as he slides off of the bed, still dazed.

Callie runs down the stairs and directly into the living room in a state of panic.

"Callie, what happened? What did he do!?" Stef asks.

"Phone! I need a phone! Who has a phone on them!?"

"The cordless! Just get the cordless in the kitchen!"

Callie runs into the kitchen and grabs the cordless phone. She dials 9-1-1 and starts walking back into the living room. As she enters the living room she hears the click of a gun being loaded.

Callie looks up to see Wyatt pointing a gun at Jude's head.

_9-1-1 what is your emergency_

9:00PM…

**Again, I apologize for not updating recently. I will definitely try at least one update a week. I'm planning on going up to probably between 15 and 20 chapters. **

**As always let me know if you have any thoughts or ideas or if there's anything you'd like to see happen. I always appreciate the feedback.**


	11. Chapter 10

**I am so sorry I haven't updated in a long time. This semester has been crazy. I have school classes, plus my piano and acting lessons so I don't get as much time to write as I would like. I will definitely be continuing the story until the end so if you don't get an update for a while it's not because I'm not finishing it. I just have a really hectic schedule. Now I completely understand why other writers that I follow can't update as often as I would like. These stories take a lot of thought and being able to update even once every week can be hard. Anyway, enough of my excuses. Here's the next chapter. **

9:01PM…

_Hello, 9-1-1, what is your emergency?_

Callie stands frozen in fear, unable to move, speak, even think clearly.

"Hang up the phone, now."

Callie stays still, processing what to do next.

"Hang it up!" Wyatt whispers angrily.

_Hello, are you alright? _

"If you don't hang up the damn phone, I'm going to put a bullet right into Jude's head! Now, hang it up!"

Callie reluctantly hangs up the phone.

"Good, girl. Now, give me the phone."

Callie slowly walks over to Wyatt and hands him the phone. Wyatt snatches the phone away from Callie and puts it in his back pocket.

Wyatt lowers his gun and looks at Callie for a moment. He can still feel the throbbing sensation in his head. _I don't know what to feel right now. Angry? Upset? Callie is my everything and she just betrayed me. She hurt me, again. She keeps hurting me and I just keep coming back for more, because I love her so much. How can I have so much love for someone that hurts me? Maybe this is pointless. Maybe Callie will never feel the way I do. Maybe I should just end this right now. Or maybe I still have the chance to make her feel the way I do. After all, I'm still in charge. One thing is for sure, I can't keep allowing her to hurt me and get away with it consequent free. _Wyatt back slaps Callie so hard that she almost falls over onto the ground.

"Wyatt! Leave Callie the hell alone!" Stef yells.

"SHUT UP! THIS IS BETWEEN ME AND CALLIE!"

"Wyatt, I'm sorry okay," Callie apologizes as she rubs her face with her right hand.

"NO, CALLIE IT'S NOT OKAY! YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST KEEP HURTING ME AND NOT HAVE ANY CONSEQUENCES FOR IT!?" Wyatt grabs Callie's arm roughly and brings her in closer so that he is right in her face.

"Look, I freaked out, okay. It had nothing to do with you. It was my fault."

"You hit me Callie! We were about to make love and you hit me in the head with a lamp!"

"I told you, it has nothing to do with you Wyatt!"

Wyatt pulls Callie by her arm toward the couch she was on before. He throws her onto the couch in anger.

"Callie, I'm losing my patience with you! I don't want to hurt you! I love you! But, if you don't show me love in return, I'll have no choice but to hurt you! Is that what you want?"

"No, Wyatt! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you!"

"You never mean to hurt me! But you keep doing it! You keep hurting me and getting away with it! I'm not just some punching bag Callie! I'm your boyfriend. I'm the man you're supposed to love."

"I do love you Wyatt. I really do."

Wyatt stays quiet while he gathers his thoughts. _I want to believe her, I really do. But, something is telling me I can't trust her. It's crazy. I can't even trust the woman I love! Maybe if I have her prove to me how much she loves me. Maybe then I can trust her._ "Okay"

"Okay?" Callie questions Wyatt. "So, you believe me? You believe that I love you?"

"I want to. So, I'm going to give you the chance to prove it. Prove how much you love me."

Callie looks curiously at Wyatt. She can already sense what he is thinking. She's almost afraid to ask him what she has to do to prove to him that she loves him. She can feel it in her stomach that whatever he has in mind has to do with Brandon. "How?" Callie asks hesitantly.

Wyatt looks over at Brandon and glares at him. A small smile creeps onto Wyatt's face as he just looks at Brandon. This was all going to end now. The one thing standing between him and Callie was going to finally be gone.

"Wyatt? What do I have to do to prove it to you?"

Wyatt releases a calming breath before replying, "You have to kill Brandon."

Callie's stomach drops. _How do I get out of this? I'm obviously not going to kill Brandon. Knowing how crazy Wyatt is he'll just hurt Jude or someone else that I love if I don't do what he says. But, I can't hurt Brandon. I won't! I have to find a way out of this. I have to get through to Wyatt. I screwed up upstairs. I have to fix this. _"Wyatt, that's cr-crazy. I'm not going to kill Brandon."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are! Callie, if you want to prove to me that you love me, you'll get rid of the one person standing in our way, Brandon."

"Brandon isn't standing in our way. How is me killing Brandon going to prove to you that I love you? It doesn't make any sense Wyatt!"

"Don't tell me what does and doesn't make sense Callie! If you want me to believe that you truly love you, you are going to have to kill Brandon!"

"Callie, just do it!" Brandon yells out.

"Brandon!" Stef yells.

"No, if this is what it takes for everyone to get out of here alive, then do it. Kill me!"

"Brandon, stop it!" Callie scolds Brandon.

"No, Callie! He wants me dead! That's the whole point of this! So, do it! If you kill me then this whole nightmare ends!"

"I'm not going to kill you Brandon! That's ridiculous!"

"You have to!"

"No I don't!"

"YES YOU DO!"

"NO I DON'T!"

"Yes, actually you do," Wyatt calmly interrupts. "If you don't kill Brandon, then I'll assume you don't love me and I'll have to move on to giving you a little bit of the incentive to love me. That of course means I start hurting the people that you love."

Callie looks over at the rest of her family. _How do I choose between Brandon and everyone else that I care about? If I don't kill Brandon he's going to start hurting the rest of my family. But, then again even if killing Brandon was an option for me, there's no telling if he's actually going to let everyone go after I do it. It's not like he can be trusted. He's freaking crazy! I brought this lunatic into their lives. I mean Brandon even warned me not to go out with Wyatt. Grant you it wasn't because he thought he was a psychopathic obsessed freak. But, he still did have a feeling about Wyatt. If only I had listened to his warnings then, we wouldn't be in this mess. I have to fix this for my family. _"Fine"

"Fine what?"

"I'll kill Brandon."

Brandon lets out a sigh of relief, while the rest of the family looks at Callie with worry.

"Callie, you can't kill Brandon." Stef tries to reason with Callie.

"If I don't kill Brandon now he's just going to hurt the rest of you until I don't have a choice but to kill Brandon. I have to Stef."

"No, you don't. Callie, you have to listen to me here. You can't kill Brandon. I know you're trying to save everyone, but killing Brandon isn't the answer."

"How do you want me to do it? With the gun?"

Wyatt laughs. "Yeah, right. You want me to give you my gun? No, Callie. You're going to go into the kitchen and grab the largest knife you guys own. Then, you're going to come back in here and slit Brandon's throat."

Callie looks disturbed at Wyatt's request. "Why can't I just shoot him and end it quickly?"

"Well, for starters I don't intend to give you a gun. I don't really know if I can trust you yet. Then there's the fact that I don't want Brandon to die quick and painless. I want it to be slow and agonizing."

Callie looks over at Brandon. Brandon looks into Callie's eyes and nods. Callie gets up from the couch and starts walking into the kitchen.

"Wyatt! You can't do this! Brandon didn't do anything to you! Please, I'm begging you!" Stef pleads.

"I'm really sorry about all of this Stef," Wyatt apologizes sincerely. He really was sorry. He didn't want to hurt any of the Fosters. But, he needed to get Brandon out of the way.

Callie comes back into the living room with a chef knife from the kitchen.

"Callie, wait, don't do this. We'll find another way out of this," Stef tries to plead to Callie one last time.

"There's no other way out of this for me Stef. Everyone has to get out of here alive. I can't lose any of you." Callie walks toward Brandon.

Stef pauses to question Callie's words. _"There's no other way out of this for me Stef. Everyone has to get out of here alive. I can't lose any of you." That doesn't make any sense. She's about to kill Brandon, but then she said everyone has to get out of here alive. Does she mean everyone but Brandon? "There's no other way out of this for me Stef." What does she mean by that? _

Callie gets to Brandon and looks at Brandon in the eyes. Callie has tears in her eyes as she says, "I love you Brandon."

Brandon returns Callie's profession with a sad smile. "I love you too Callie."

Stef looks over at Callie and Brandon looking into each other's eyes. _Maybe Wyatt's right. Maybe they do still have feelings for each other. Feelings that brothers and sisters don't have for one another. "There's no other way out of this __**for me**__ Stef." Oh no! There's no other way out of this for her. That's what she meant!_

Callie raises the knife up, but instead of bringing it to Brandon's throat; she brings it to her own and holds it there as she turns to Wyatt with anger on her face.

"What are you doing?" Wyatt questions Callie.

"I'm not killing Brandon and you're not going to hurt the rest of my family! If you want to threaten the people who are most important to me, then I'm going to threaten the person who is most important to you. Me!"

"Callie…"

"SHUT THE HELL UP WYATT! If you don't let my family go, I'm killing myself!"

**I know it's kind of slow but there's going to be a lot more action and violence coming up. Unfortunately, I have to add the slow, boring parts to lead up to the good parts. **

**As always let me know if you have any thoughts or ideas or if there's anything you'd like to see happen. I always appreciate the feedback.**


End file.
